


Home of Three

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Conversations, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Light Angst, M/M, Teddy doesn't like Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: "Teddy is fine," he insisted, narrowing his eyes towards him.Harry had frowned and said, "Teddy, be nice. Tom didn't mean any harm.""It's quite alright, Harry." Then Tom crossed his arms, lips forming into a grin—which Teddy found scary. "Teddy," he tested the name out, almost mockingly, "I get a feeling we're going to get along just fine."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 344





	Home of Three

Teddy was the type of person that could get along with anyone, even the Slytherins said he wasn't too bad for a Hufflepuff—and that had been in his first year at Hogwarts. Although, now, in his fourth year, Teddy found out that there's one person he did not like whatsoever.

His godfather's boyfriend, Tom Riddle.

There was something about that man that made Teddy not trust him, not like him. The first time he met him was when he came home during the summer once third year ended. He had been looking forward to spending his time with Harry. They had planned on playing Quidditch and going on a trip in Egypt—something Harry had been wanting to do since the Weasley family showed him pictures when he was younger.

But everything was ruined, because instead of a trip as a surprise, it was Tom, who had been looking forward to meeting the famous godson Harry often talked about. Their first meeting was a mixture of awkward and intimidating. Tom's cold stare made Teddy feel small; a feeling that he hadn't felt since he was nothing but a child. Teddy remembered it as it was just yesterday.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward," Tom had greeted, polite and sharp.

Teddy had instantly disliked the use of his first name. No one called him that, only his grandmother when he had gotten in trouble. Not even Harry mentioned his real name.

"Teddy is fine," he insisted, narrowing his eyes towards him.

Harry had frowned and said, "Teddy, be nice. Tom didn't mean any harm."

"It's quite alright, Harry." Then Tom crossed his arms, lips forming into a grin—which Teddy found scary. " _Teddy_ ," he tested the name out, almost mockingly, "I get a feeling we're going to get along just fine."

Teddy had trembled on his words and left the living room after asking Harry if he could be excused. Since that incident, Teddy made sure to avoid Tom.

He'd done a good job in summer, making excuses to see his friends. And when he went back to Hogwarts for his fourth year, it got easier. It's a shame he couldn't do anything about the holidays.

* * *

Teddy entered Harry's flat from the Floo, with his luggage in toll. "Harry, I'm home—"

"Hello, Teddy," Tom's voice echoed from the corner. "Harry is away at the moment."

"Tom…" He bit his lips, mentally panicking on why Tom was here in Harry's home. "What are you doing here?" When are you leaving, was what he was thinking.

And as if Tom was reading his mind, he answered, "I'm here for the holidays. Harry invited me so the three of us could bond. Isn't that sweet?"

"Extremely." Clutching onto the handle of his luggage, Teddy told Tom that he needed to unpack and left him alone. Anything to steer away from the man.

"Oh, and Teddy?"

Teddy halted and looked over his shoulder, waiting.

"Welcome _home_ ," Tom said with a smirk.

Teddy never rushed so fast into his room, locking it and praying Harry returned home soon.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly overwhelming. Harry had outdone himself by making Teddy's favorite meals. Teddy swallowed. There's only one reason Harry would do such a thing: he had serious news to tell him.

"What's the occasion?" Teddy joked. He eyed the plate in front of him, steak and kidney pie with extra cheese. Just the way he loved it.

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you so much," Harry said, looking at Teddy with so much emotion.

Suddenly guilt washed over him, and it was a bad time since Tom placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, comforting.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I've been away too long." His hair turned into an ugly blue color, feeling miserable. "I promise to write more, Harry."

Harry's eyes turned watery as he smiled. He reached to grab Tom's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "That would mean a lot to us."

Us?

Teddy's mouth curved. There had never been an us before. Only _me_. How serious was their relationship? They'd only been dating for eight months. As Teddy glanced at their hands, he saw it. Two identical silver rings on their fingers.

No. No. No. This had to be a nightmare.

"Are you guys engaged?" Teddy cried, pointing at their rings.

Harry let go of Tom's hand, smiling as he showed it to Teddy. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you—"

"How could you!" Teddy rose, palms smacking against the table. "Everything was fine with the two of us—Then he comes into our lives and everything changes!" He was aware that his hair was blazing red by now. This meant that he needed to avoid Harry too. Because Tom would be with him.

"Teddy—" Harry was cut off again.

"I don't like Tom! Never have! There's something wrong about him. That's why I don't come to see you! He terrifies me!"

"That's enough, Edward," Tom snapped. His eyes dark and narrowed.

Teddy froze, and as if proving his own point, he bolted out of the room. He ignored Harry's shouts for him to come back.

This was the first time he wanted to leave his home because it didn't feel like it anymore.

* * *

He hadn't left his room since dinner. No one bothered him. He wondered if he could stay with his friend until the holidays were over.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a soft knock.

"Come in," Teddy whispered. He wiped his eyes, not wanting to look weak.

Harry slipped inside, padding towards Teddy's bed. He sat on the edge. "I had no idea this was how you felt. I'm an awful godfather," Harry covered his face with his hands, "to let this go on."

Teddy sniffled.

"I talked to Tom," he went on. Harry's shoulders trembled, then small sobs escaped his lips. "I broke it off with him. So you don't have to worry about being afraid anymore."

"You what?" He propped on his elbows, his face shocked. "But you love him!"

"I do. But I love you more, Teddy," Harry declared, tilting his head. He caressed his cheek, wiping any tears he saw on him. "Tom understands."

The ring was gone from Harry's finger, Teddy noticed. It's true.

If Teddy didn't feel worse before, he did now.

* * *

The next few days were heartbreaking for him. Harry put on a happy face for Teddy's sake, going on like nothing happened. But when Harry retreated to his room, Teddy could hear him crying himself to sleep.

Teddy had no one to blame but himself.

He had to fix it.

* * *

Tom was always calm and collective, one of the reasons Teddy found him intimidating. Therefore, when Tom opened the door, Teddy nearly winced at the sight of him. Messy hair, clothes disheveled, and black circles under his eyes.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Tom inquired. His voice sounded raspy, like he had screamed for hours.

"I'm here to talk to you, sir," he answered, meekly.

"Well, you got me in a bad time," Tom pushed the door forward, "go back home," he said.

"Wait! It's about my dad!" Teddy exclaimed, putting pressure on the door. Tom had almost shut the door to his face.

Tom's eyes widened, and Teddy wasn't sure if it was because he said the word dad, or because it was about Harry. "What about him? Did something happen? Is he hurt?" He grasped onto the boy's shoulders, desperate for answers.

"He's fine," Teddy reassured. His heart raced as Tom's fingers pressed deeper.

Tom caught a glimpse of his pained expression and released him. "I apologize. I sometimes don't know my own strength." He ran his hand across his face, then let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to Harry."

Hearing those words made Teddy realize that perhaps he was wrong. Maybe deep down Tom was like Harry. Both hiding their emotions so others wouldn't see the real them. Maybe that's why they were a good match for one another.

"You really love him?" Teddy couldn't help but ask.

"More than anything." Tom went inside his flat, leaving the door open for Teddy.

He entered, and it was the first time he had actually seen Tom's place. The place was clean and nearly empty. Boxes were in the corner of the living room. All packed and ready to go.

"You're leaving?"

Tom flopped down on a leather couch. A coffee table stood in front of him with a bottle of firewhisky. He picked up a glass that still contained half of the alcohol.

"I was. No longer though," he said, then drank the rest. "Was going to move to Harry… but he called everything off." Tom poured more alcohol into the glass.

Teddy never thought he'd feel sympathy for Tom. What had he done?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle." Now it seemed inappropriate to call him Tom. "I was scared of you, scared of losing my dad. And scared of everything changing between us. I know it's childish but it's the truth. I never meant to hurt dad… or you." He lowered his head.

Tom peered at him and then put the glass down. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit down, Teddy. It's time we have a chat that's long overdue."

He didn't know he was moving until he was beside Tom. Teddy was fidgeting, expecting to get yelled at. But even if he was going to get in trouble, he was ready for it. For Harry.

"Firstly, I'm disappointed that you pulled such a stupid stunt, which costed my relationship with Harry." Teddy flinched at his stern tone. "Secondly, the fact that you're afraid of me is a bit insulting. The way you acted made me feel like was in Hogwarts again. Everyone feared me, therefore they avoided me. Just like you've been doing." Teddy closed his eyes and tugged his lips between his teeth as Tom let out a hiss. "And thirdly," then his voice came out soft, "I'm grateful that you came all this way to fix everything."

Teddy opened his eyes and gazed at Tom. A genuine smile graced his lips. It made Teddy warm up to him. "You're not upset at me?" he uttered.

"I was, but now I'm impressed by your maturity," Tom admitted.

"What are we waiting for then? You need to be with my dad!"

* * *

Harry didn't want to get up from bed. Besides, Teddy wasn't home. Probably out with his friends. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up so he could rub his eyes. He had cried too much. He missed Tom.

But it had to be done, otherwise he would've lost Teddy.

He heard the Floo and footsteps down the hall.

"Teddy, you home? I didn't expect you back so soon." He headed towards the door, forcing a smile. "What would you like for lun—Tom?" Harry's voice cracked, eyes welling up with fresh tears.

"Hello, Harry." Tom didn't waste time to hold him, and Harry did the same. Arms wrapping around him like a lifeline.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, cheek on Tom's shoulder. "You're not supposed to be here."

Pulling away, Tom waved towards Teddy, who was watching them from afar. "Someone told me you missed me."

"Teddy?" Harry blinked, not believing it. "Y-You?" And this time he did cry and rushed to his godson, embracing him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to, dad," Teddy said. "He means a lot to you. And I just realized that you mean a lot to Tom, too."

"You're wrong," Tom spoke up, walking beside them. " _Both_ of you mean so much to me."

Teddy's breath hitched. Tom cared for him. "Tom, I would be happy to have you as part of the family."

Harry made a croaking sound, much to Tom's amusement. "Oh? Does this mean I have your blessing?"

Teddy nodded; hair turning bright pink. "Only if you promise not to hog dad too much!"

"That can be arranged," Tom answered with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Hey, please stop talking about me like I'm a business deal! Tom don't influence him!"

They all laughed. Teddy could honestly say he liked this as their first family moment.


End file.
